the_great_alliance_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Space Patrol Delta
Space Patrol Delta, '''often called as '''S.P.D., is an organization within The Great Alliance Force, know commonly as the new breed of law enforcement or an intergalactic police force until SPD established its own military of SPD troopers. It uses advanced technology to bring peace and order. History See SPD History at: http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Patrol_Delta( that dates on the page are not the actual dates these events occurred) Actual List: * SPD on Earth was created in 1989, not 2001 * SPD welcomed aliens to Earth in 2005, not 2025 * The SPD on Sirius was actually created in the late 1910's. * Type of Governments (in countries on SPD Based Planets and SPD HQ): '''Military Republic ''SPD Today'' After the Troobians were defeated, additional branches were in place including additional Power Rangers (A and B Squads). They were new bases on Gamma 3, AK-69( the SPD Base were all members had to switch bases with New York City's Earth Base), a second Earth Base was established in 2009 in Cypress, CA. The Cypress Earth Base was the first one ever to have the first SPD Military lead by a general. SPD Law Enforcers such as the Patrol Officers, Base Private Investigators, lead by a Commissioner ,were also formed. The cadets form the law enforcement side were trained by being in a squad, but the military side did not begin their basic training in a squadron. There was one option for cadets to choose from if they did not want to become Power Rangers ,but some of them will. These positions have been available and offered in all other bases and planets including the SPD Undercover Agents. In 2007, the Supreme Commander no longer considered the A Squad Rank retired, but an available position to be in as Power Ranger in 4 to 5 different SPD Bases. SPD Headquarters also introduced new departments, in 2008, such as Intelligence and Criminal Justice, Business and Law, and Main Space Military. Ferhovia was another base that introduced a squad lower than the D Squad called the Z Squad that was a recruiting Squad. Other bases added this into their system and would call it the E, Y, or Q Squad. In Jun 21st, 2013, SPD received immortality from the Great Alliance Force and was an organization, making it more powerful. GDP: $445 Trillion Headquarters Structure and Info *The new rewards and promotions that can be earned at headquarters will have to start at least one SPD Base. For example, if you are looking forward to become a double agent, then you will have to be a cadet agent, an undercover agent, then a double agent or you being the boss of the undercover agents for a certain duration of time can also be included.* HQ Established (Year): 2000 Base Locations and Example Bases * Zantor (2004) * Gamma Orion (2003) * Gamma 4 (2002) * Gamma 3 (2008) * AK-69 (2007) * AK-Earth (1999,2008)* * Earth: New York City, NY (1989)* * Earth: Cypress, CA (2009)* * Verinox 12 (2002)+ * Frehovia (2006)*+ * KO-35 (2002)+ *= base that has one or more squad of Power Rangers += Bases that contain prison facilities * Total Commanders: 12 Example of Base containing Power Rangers: Earth- Cypress, CA Example of Base containing Prison Facility: Verinox 12 ''Notes''''' They are also new training counselors for cadets in a squadron instead of a whole squad of Power Rangers. They are now Power Ranger that have powers and Roman Numerals resemble a similarity to the Omega Ranger's uniform like the Maximum and White Rangers also all B Squad Power Rangers on Earth were introduced to ULTRA SWAT Mode four times more powerful than the original SWAT MODE which were created by SPD and The Great Alliance Force giving it additional power to their latest weapons and gadgets. Category:Organizations Category:Main Organizations